User blog:F0rbiddenc00kie/Zinaida, The Infiltrator
|date = Unreleased |health = 40 |attack = 70 |spells = 30 |difficulty = 90 |hp = 425 (+85) |energy = 200 |damage = 53 (+3) |range = 125 |armor = 16.5 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.651 (+3.5%) |healthregen = 7.5 (+0.55) |energyregen = 50 |speed = 330 |resource = energy }}Zinaida, the Infiltrator is a champion concept, purely fan-made in League of Legends. Abilities seconds. Enemies remain "Analyzed" until they leave the range of the ability for 1.5 seconds. "Analyzed" champions receive 5% more damage from all sources. Enemies are aware of being analyzed if Zinaida is visible to them. |range = 1200 (sight range) }} Gains bonus movement speed while moving towards Analyzed targets. |description2 = After a 0.25 second delay, Zinaida fades into rose petals, instantly teleporting to a nearby location within vision. Zinaida's next basic attack within 2 seconds will deal bonus physical damage and will restore 20 energy. Within 2 seconds of activating this ability, this skill may be cast again to stealth for 1 second. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = energy |range = 400 }} Throws a powerful hexplosive disguised as a vivid blue flower in a line that will bind itself onto the first enemy unit it hits (stretchy skill-shot). If it doesn't hit an enemy champion it will stay on an area. It has a 3 second fuse upon landing, and it will stun all enemies in a 400 radius area for 1.5 seconds, dealing magic damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = energy |range = 1000 }} Zinaida's blade is coated with her interrogation serum, resulting in her victims feeling terrible agony. Her basic attacks deal bonus on-hit physical damage based off of her target’s missing HP. Debuff lasts for 5 seconds, and stacks up to 3 times. |description2 = Zinaida uses her scouter to scan a 750 radius area, informing her of how many enemy champions are in the target area. Hit "Analyzed" enemies are revealed for 5 seconds. Hit non-"Analyzed" enemies within her Analyze range are automatically applied the "Analyzed" debuff. Range increases per rank. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = energy |range = }} Zinaida binds her victim with barbed wire, drags them off, then ruthlessly beats them for information. Upon activation, suppresses a target enemy champion for 0.75 seconds, dealing physical damage. For the duration of the suppression, Zinaida can move freely and will drag her victim around with her. While the suppression is still active, this skill may be cast again to activate Torture. (same rules as Skarner's ult apply, meaning no Flash during suppression) |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = No |costtype = cost |range = 125 }} Zinaida quickly dashes in the direction she is facing. After the dash is completed, the suppressed target will no longer follow Zinaida, and she may resume basic attacks and abilities as normal while gaining attack speed for 3 seconds. |leveling = |leveling = |range = 400 }} }} ---- ---- LORE ---- ---- Category:Custom champions